


Song Writing Prompts!!

by Vesuvian_American



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesuvian_American/pseuds/Vesuvian_American
Summary: Started a music request challenge on my tumblr, @vesuvian-american, send a song and a favorite character between the main 6 and I'll write a little story!





	1. So Soon by Marianas Trench x Asra

This feels so selfish of me. How could I ask them not to get close to Nadia and Julian? Even them laughing with Portia hurts me. They're managing to get Muriel out of his shell. Why am I like this? We’ve been through so much together after I brought them back. I’ve almost kept them cooped up in the shop completely the last three years. Why would I do this. Without them, I feel so lonely on the inside. I wish they would feel like that too. This feels beneath me. How would they feel, knowing I’m having this battle with my emotions inside of my head? Now Lucio? It especially hurts me to see them so close to Lucio. Lucio destroyed them, and yet, they can smile and laugh together. They hang around together all about Vesuvia. It’s been three years of just us, and yet this feels so soon. I want them all to myself, but its selfish. I like to see them happy, but seeing them happy with all of them makes me so lonely. I can play nice around the others but I still don’t want the so close to you. I want you to be happy with just me, I can be happy with just you. You’re all I need, but maybe you need more. More than just me. I shouldn’t tell you how I feel. It could hurt you. I left you lonely. Maybe that’s why you felt the need to find comfort elsewhere. I missed you, but I can’t tell you. I can’t tell you how I feel and yet, it hurts seeing you away from me. I can’t coddle you, I’m happy to see you happy, with your wings spread wide. But, alone it hurts. This just feels so soon.


	2. Echoes of You by Marianas Trench x Julian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Julian POV

It’s been 7 months since the Count’s death. I don’t remember why I fled. The only thing I think that may be a sense of a clue is this phantom that haunts me dreams. Or so it used to. Now I see it when I’m awake. Something about them seems.. like a memory. Like I once knew them. Like an echo of a person once close to me. I can’t escape it. It’s like I’m being haunted. What did I do back in Vesuvia to be feeling this frantic? I feel like I’m going crazy. Out of the corner of my eye, both healthy and plagued, I see them. It leaves me in a state of panic each time they enter my vision. I have to go back. I have to make things right. This ghost is the key to my past. I’ll learn everything back in Vesuvia. I’ll trace this echo back to its origin. That’s when I see you. The original. I thought maybe you had to be dead the way you plagued my every thought, my every dream, my everything. There wasn’t a day I lived since the Count’s death that I hadn’t seen you. Now that I’m back. Here you are, in the witch’s shop. Who are you? Why do I vaguely remember you? Who were you to me? I have to know. When I see you around town, I can’t tell if you’re the real you or the echo. Malak warns me of your presence. Our eyes meet. You’re coming right at me. I don’t know if it’s real or not. A headache throws me off balance in harmony with a cart rolling by to separate us. I flee, like I always do. When I see that you don’t simply continue to follow, I know you’re the real beautiful you. But who are you? I still don’t know. I can’t keep myself from falling for the real you. It’s scary and exciting. Another mystery to solve. Who is this ghost? This echo from my past. I’ll see you soon.


	3. Push by Matchbox Twenty x Julian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little hard. Reader POV. During your times fighting the plague together, you'd both do just about anything to cope.

It was the middle of the fight against the plague. You and Asra were over. He left you. It was Julian that picked you up and fought the plague with you. Your feelings grew for each other, but it was toxic. Maybe it was the plague making you both like this. The stress from your everyday work with the sick and dying citizens of Vesuvia. You both just wanted to take the load off, Julian wanted this even more. He wanted to feel in control of something, anything. He was making no progress stopping the plague. Lucio got more and more impatient with each passing day. You, you stayed level headed. Maybe because you weren't Lucio’s trusted doctor. Julian took his stress out on you, and you wanted to do anything to help. He wanted to take you for granted, and at sometimes you gave in. You shared many intimate nights together that you both enjoyed. However, you knew, you knew it was for all the wrong reasons. He liked you of course, but this wasn’t a healthy way to cope. You never felt real love, you don’t think. Julian needs you to help him through this dark time, and helping him sort of helps you. Helping each other anyway you both knew how. He wasn’t good at this coping thing, but you enjoyed to making him smile, seeing him calm. When the fight is over, will this continue you think? Maybe then he'll be able to love you truthfully. Julian doesn’t think he can change, you couldn't disagree more. The question is, is he willing to? If holding each other at night comforted you and Julian, why stop?


	4. Let Me Down Slowly by Alec Baldwin x Asra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feels!!!

Maybe it’s my own fault. You’re getting so distant. Could it be because I left you behind too often? I always leave you when I go travelling, and maybe it was your last straw. You’re not the same with me. We don’t talk as often. Your embrace is cold with me, but full of life with our friends. I’m sorry. If you’re moving on please let me down slowly. I love you but maybe I deserve this silent rejection. We still share the same bed, but you feel so far away. I’ll be lonely if you leave but I can’t force you today. I left you when the plague came. I leave you alone when I go on my journey. Now you hate me for it. You make every excuse to step out for the day. Muriel tells me when you stop by. Julian’s picking up your quirks. Portia shares our inside jokes. Nadia’s always gifting you with new jewelry. Even Lucio has a piece of you. It hurts, but please, I hope you show me some sympathy and mercy. They’re always there for you, and I’m not, I understand but please. Go easy on me. It feels cold without you around. I feel desperate for you, I used to have a grace unique to myself with you around. Now, I feel weak and cut down. I’m sorry I’m not the old Asra. I’m sorry you’ve moved on. I can’t stop myself from loving you, but it’s so easy for you to stop loving me. Or maybe it wasn’t. I guess I’ll never know. Is your love the same with them? Do you love them how you loved me? Do they feel whole with you around as I did? Please, let me down slowly.


	5. Fearless by Taylor Swift x Portia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was so soft and so cute!! Fluffy as hell! Portia POV!

It was a late night, walking home to my cottage with you. We just left the Rowdy Raven a little tipsy, but still, you still have a grace to you. Rain has been pouring from the sky for a while now and we’re both soaked. You run your hands through your hair, and take my breath away. A red blush spreads fiercely across my face. I snap my eyes away but without my knowing you reach for my hand. Dragging me into my garden and swing me around dancing. 

“What are you doing?” I ask sheepishly, voice cracking just a bit. With you I'm always so out of character. Why does this feel so natural though? I feel like I’ve been wanting this with you. “Just dance with me Portia!” You say with a giggle. I could do this, right here, right now, forever. Dancing in a storm with you, hand in hand. Giggling, I drag you in the milady’s garden maze. Running and bounding hard towards the fountain. If we’re going to do this, we have to do this right. Soon you understand exactly what I’m thinking. When the fountain comes into view, you pick up your pace. Tightening your grip on my hand you leap right into the fountain’s pool and drag me in too. Splashing around for gods know how long, we finally take a moment to catch our breath. Your eyes shine bright even with a storm raging over head, you lean in, fearless. Without hesitation, I return the gesture, kissing you hard with cold wet lips. Even soaking wet, this first kiss is perfect. I wouldn’t change a thing about this night. It was perfect, you and I were fearless. I love you.


	6. Six Feet Under The Stars by All Time Low x Julian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft, night on town. Reader POV.

It was a late night closing up the shop after a slow day. You were washing the counter tops when a loud thud landed on the front door and you heard a familiar muffled voice coming from the other side. “My darling! I’m sorry if you’re asleep but I must take you out for a night on the town! Oh, please come open the door!” He says in an excited sing songy voice. As tired as you were, you couldn’t resist spending some quality time with Julian, and knowing him, he must have something thrilling hidden up his sleeve. “Oh, whoever could it be at my door in the late-night hour? Whatever am I to do?” You reply teasingly as you open the door just a crack and peak through. That night you walk along the calm surf at the docks. Next you head to the Rowdy Raven for drinks, it’s never a perfect night without a trip there for Julian. Tossing back drinks together you both talk for hours on end, laughing and playing cards. After drunkenly stumbling from the bars you head for the midnight gondolas to watch the stars while you ride alone the lazy river. On the floor of the boat, you’re both a knot of long limbs and interlaced fingers. The gondolier didn’t pay any mind since he owed Julian a favor. You both laughed and cuddled like this during the whole ride. When you decided to leave the river, both of your buzzes have calmed severely. It had to be around 4 am at this point but you both couldn’t be happier. “What a night, thankyou Julian.” You say with a tired sigh. “I uh, had fun tonight.” He looks at you with longing eyes and leans into you. You drop a soft kiss onto his cheek and invite him into the shop. “Please, sleep here tonight. I wouldn’t dare send you away.” His eyes go wide for a second, as if he’d expect any less from you. “Thank you my dear.”


	7. Insatiable by Darren Hayes x Asra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little lime/lemony. Very Passionate song. Asra POV.

I planned for us to visit the cave to use its energy to practice some more challenging spells but, my love for you is insatiable. Night drew near and I used every chance I could to place my hand on you and feel your warm skin. Together with you, I feel stronger. The light the magic gives off in the cave dances so beautifully on your skin. I can’t wait anymore. I rush in for a feverish kiss, and you return it with equaled passion, as if you’ve been feeling the same way I do. I want to taste every drop of you. I hold onto you as if at any moment you could disappear. We spend what feels like hours like this. The tension that once filled me finally melts away and is replaced by hot passion and pools deep in my gut. How I’ve longed for times like this. Part of my heart breaks that you can’t remember how we used to always be like this together. This passionate, this intimate. I want to take every inch of you in. I want to become one. I can’t lose this again. Clothes melt off of our bodies and we’re closer than ever. Bodies hot with passion, I love you. The look in your eyes tell me what you want. We’re both hungry for each other, and we’re both willing to be feasted upon tonight. Our magic mixes, swirling around us and lifting our bodies into the air. We hover just above the middle of the pond and continue our lasting kiss. We barely take time to breath before our lips meet again. I’m completely engulfed in your aura, as are you. I’m entranced by your beauty, I'm happy. I know you are too. Finally, I can show you how much you mean to me. We move in sync, as if we’ve rehearsed this lustful moment. Bites, kisses, grabbing, and pulling. We’re perfect together. I can’t keep my eyes off you, and it seems you can’t keep yours off of me either. We could spend all night like this, and I’m well prepared for that.


	8. Papi from Straight Outta Oz x Lucio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra takes you to the masquerade so you can meet Nadia and discuss your goals. Instead, Lucio offers a quick solution.
> 
> There's a suggestive theme to the song about being manipulated into trading sexual favors to have your own professional favors fulfilled, so please keep that in mind. I dont want to make anyone uncomfortable or trigger anyone so ya!!! Maybe listen to the song first and read the lyrics to understand before you read!

It had always been your dream to work alongside with Nadia, giving her readings, spending time around nobles and foreigners, and getting your name out there. Asra knew this was a dream of yours and decided that at the upcoming Masquerade it would be your chance to introduce yourself. That night arrived and you both looks exquisite in your gowns. When you spotted the Countess, she looked ever radiant. It made you nervous. You thought, maybe it would be a good idea to start off with someone a bit let intimidating. The Consul quickly dismissed you and pointed you in the direction of the Count. He made you nervous but he seemed so lively at his party so maybe this wouldn’t be so hard. 

“Good evening, Count Lucio. I don’t mean to bother you but my na-” He quickly cut you off, tracing his golden arm around your waste and walking fast through the crowd. “Well, what do we have here? What a lovely morsel.” He grinned at you suggestively making your face go red with embarrassment. He smelled like every alcohol that was served at the party. Maybe he wouldn’t really hear what you have to say. “Uh, thank you? My name i-” Again, he’s cutting you off. “Never mind that my pet, what is is that you want?” With his other hand he held your wrist, so that you walked by his side in his clutches. “I wanted to know if you could maybe land me a meeting with the Countess. I really want to give her a tarot reading and hopefully begin a professional relationship with her. Could you help me with that?” Your voice shook as you began to see less and less party goers the more and more you strayed from the main ballroom. He didn’t speak. He instead continued his speedy stride to the west wing. The halls war dark and seldom did you see anybody around here. Just two skinny white dogs that seemed all too happy to see the Count. Finally, he spoke, “Hmm, I don’t know if Noddy is capable of ever receiving help but, I could definitely help you with something.” He winks at you and smirks. You know what he means, your heartbeat speeds up. What should you do? You know it’s wrong but is he just intimidating you or is he serious? You’ve been dreaming about this for as long as you can remember, and he is offering you a way. A disgusting way but, could this be your only chance? How do you get out of this? How do you achieve your dreams? How can you get back to Asra? He has you pinned against the wall at this point. It’s dark, you can’t hear the music from the ballroom all the way over here. There’s no sign of anyone coming to your rescue. I’m so close to making my dreams come true and yet, this is the hand I’ve been dealt. “If you do this, I’ll make sure you have your little, whatever, with Noddy. Why blow your only chance, right?” He moves closer, his mouth just inches away from your own. 

“The choice is yours~” You smell the alcohol on his breath, you feel your heart sink. Without warning, the Countess and Asra come dashing around the corner and pulling Lucio to the floor. You’re safe. Asra must have told Nadia about how Lucio dragged me away and came to my rescue. You’re dreams will come true, and they wont be thanks to Lucio.


	9. No Culture by Mother Mother x Lucio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio becomes a social sponge. Stealing everyone's personality traits to seem more.. likeable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was tough.

Lucio wanted nothing more than to fit in with the people of Vesuvia. So often he was told that his personality was... well ugly. Always gloating, always talking about himself. The apprentice loved being around everyone else but him. Why was it? What did Asra have that he didn’t? Lucio turned into a social sponge. He hung around Asra, Nadia, Julian, and Portia, picking up their quirks and pieces of their personality where he saw fit. Muriel wouldn’t let him get near but the Count figured, “hmm, he’s stoic. Maybe the apprentice likes that about him. Quiet and mysterious, eh?” Of time, Lucio would unleash these new aspects of his personality onto the apprentice. You started to spend time around him more, it made him giddy and excited. You’d laugh at Julian’s jokes when Lucio made them, you liked how kind he was when he acted like Asra. How professional he seemed when it was time to be like Noddy. He had his silly times too, tickling you like Portia would. However, everyone noticed what he was doing. Even the apprentice. “Lucio, what are you doing?” You’d ask. “Hm, whatever do you mean?” He’s trying to sound strong and firm like Muriel. Even deepening his voice and folding his arms over his chest. “This, Lucio? Haha why are you acting like everybody else? Can’t you be you, just a little more toned down?” You playfully push his arms down. A fierce blush grows on his face, sweat beads rolling down his temple. He’d been caught. “I uh.. I wanted you to like me how you liked the others. You don’t spend as much time around me as the others so..” You felt bad, and Lucio noticed. “Well, don’t feel bad or anything. Its not like I uh, not like I care that much.” He cleared his throat, and cracked a fake crooked smile. “Well don’t lie to me to make me feel better! Let’s just spend the day together and get to know the real you, hm?” Butterflies flew about his chest, he was glad this all worked out.


	10. Delicate by Taylor Swift x Asra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffffff

Asra knew you for many years. For 9 years actually, and for about 7 of those years he’s had romantic feelings for you. For fear of ruining your perfect friendship he never told you how he felt. He didn’t want to lose you. You both remained single the whole time you were friends, but he wondered if it was okay for him to be happy over things like that. You’re not his anything, just a friend. Was it okay for him to have these feelings? Was it okay to have romantic thoughts about you? He often imagined you being his lover, day dreaming more and more in the shop in later years. He knew he loved you at this point, he’d never love another person for the rest of his life. To keep you his friend, he’d hide these feelings forever if need be. More and more you catch him staring at you with longing eyes. He didn’t have to tell you that he loved you, you knew. You loved him too, but your situation was delicate. What if you both confessed to each other but in the end, things didn’t work out? Where would you go? This was Asra’s shop, with this in mind you always thought it would be best to leave things as they were. You didn’t want to potentially ruin everything you two had. You’d been through everything together, and never once did things break you two apart. For you too though, in later years it was getting harder and harder to conceal your feelings. “If he confesses that he loves me too, then I won’t stop this anymore. I just can’t.” You say aloud, unaware of your surroundings. 

“Who?” Asra sounds almost sad when he says this. A cold shiver runs up your spine. Why the hell did you say that out loud? Your love for Asra was making you clumsy. You turn to slowly face your friend, face burning red hot. I guess now is a time as any. “Uhm, y-you! I’ve loved you for so long, but I never knew if it would be okay to feel this way, I’m sorry I never told you.” You say sheepishly, closing your eyes tight. You only tense more when you feel his warm full lips press to yours so softly that they barely squish. Your eyes snap open only to see Asra’s closed, still kissing you. Finally, you return the gesture. Your first kiss together is the most delicate. When he reluctantly pulls away his voice is the softest you’ve ever heard it. “I felt the same way, for so long. When are we going to stop hiding from each other, my love?” He tone is a little desperate but it warms your heart. “We can stop right now.” You lean in, and kiss once more.


	11. Why Do I Keep Counting? by The Killers x Julian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> le angst, a nightmare about Julian's battle against the plague.

None of my patients ever made it. Why was I so incompetent? Why can’t I do this? I’m a doctor for crying out loud, I should be saving lives yet people are dying before I can even remember their names. I have the plague now too. My apprentice is long gone. I hadn’t even noticed because everyone else was dying too, and now, so was I. I won’t survive this, but maybe it’s what I deserve. Finally, death will come for me. I’ve caused so much suffering. I’m weak. I’m a failure. I’m killing people. I’m panicking. My heart thrums hard in my chest. Is my time now? How ironic that I won’t die of the plague but from a panic attack. The sudden feeling of falling jolts me from my sleep. Just a dream, huh? I knew it hadn’t gone down exactly like that. I clutch my chest hard, I feel ice cold as usual but I’m drenched in sweat. Here is comes. I rush to the bathroom just as my stomach releases itself. My face is still deep in the bowl when two warm hands land on my shoulders and pull me up. It was you. The light of my dark life. “Did I wake you my darling?” I ask, clearing my throat. “I was awake a little before you, you thrashed a little more than usual” Your voice is sweet. It calms me a bit, but not enough. I need to be closer. Closer to you, held by you, engulfed in your warm embrace. “Will you hold me?” Sensing my unease, you try to lighten the mood with a tease. “Brush your teeth first silly, come back to bed when you’re ready” I rush, as if at any moment I’ll just implode if I don’t feel you near me to coax me back to rest. I need you to help me come back down to Earth, come back to reality. I survived, you’re back, the plague is gone. I wasn’t my fault, I did everything I could. All the people I love and care about are safe and warm in their beds, and you, my dove, are right here with me.


	12. Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy by Queen x Lucio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader POV, Valentine's Day in Vesuvia. Lucio x overkill.

Valentine’s Day was coming all too quickly for Lucio. Everyone had gotten the apprentice a box of chocolates or flowers. Lucio had to outdo them all confessing his love for you and doing a huge romantic gesture for you to understand he was the best fit for you. He made sure you spent the night in a guest room in the palace so that the next morning he could waste no time spoiling you with expensive gifts and romancing you. That morning you awoke to your room filled completely with all sorts of assorted flower bouquets. The gesture was already way more than you had hoped for, yet exactly what you anticipated coming from Lucio. You both bathed together, ate breakfast on the Veranda, and took a trip to the ballroom, which more flowers were arranged in. The whole day, he didn’t miss a beat when flirting with you. You insisted he relax, you reassured him that you were having an amazing day even though all of this was way too much for you to handle. It wasn’t until the late evening that you had to get stern with him. He was overworking the servants to be at your every beck and call. Enough was enough. “Lucio, can you stop this. This was lovely and all but there's really no need for you to work them to the bone just for me! I’m okay, this was a wonderful day, relax now.” Maybe he got the picture now. “But-” you were wrong. “What do you mean, just for you? I wanted today to be perfect, if you wanted them to carry you everywhere so that you wouldn’t have to take a single step, I’d make it happen!” His tone was a little harsh but when his voice cracked at the end, you knew he had good intention. “Oh Lucio, I don’t need all of this to be impressed. Just having spent the whole day together uninterrupted was enough. Drop this romance mission, and lets just go walk in the garden.” You offer your hand, and he quickly takes it, his face red with blush. “This was a royal fail, but I still had fun.” You pecked a kiss on his jaw and he leaned into you touch. “Oh whatever” He tried to play it off, but you noticed the blush intensify and a small smile work onto his face.


	13. Migraines by Twenty One Pilots x Nadia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F! Apprentice POV.

Another sleepless night. You slowly creeped from bed as to not disturb Nadia too much. You went to the bath to ride out your headache. They seemed to plague you both each and every night without fail. You let your robe pool at your feet before sinking into the warm waters. Your bones ached, but relaxed with the heat of the bath. You let your hair get wet as well. Letting your head roll back and rock with the soft rhythm of the water. It wasn’t long before Nadia was joining you too. You hadn’t heard her come in the room, you just felt the water react to her presence and shot up too quickly. You softly grabbed the side of your head until the pain and nausea faded, when your eyes landed on Nadia again, a flurry of colors obscured your vision. Rubbing her temples Nadia is the first to speak, “Oh my, I can only imagine how badly that hurt. Are you quite alright?” She looks to you with concern in her eyes. “Oh, yes, I’m fine Nadi, are you? I know you haven’t slept either.” You scooch close to her, to lay your head on her soft shoulder, wincing when your head makes contact. “As much as it pains me to see you suffer, it’s true, I haven’t slept and I can’t ignore this pain much longer.” She looks annoyed, not necessarily with you, but the situation you’re both in. I don’t know who else has gone through such a terrible thing, migraines every night that keep you and your lover awake into the late hours. “I may have an idea, but it’ll hurt to concentrate” You chuckle, but obviously, that pains you. “We could try to heal each other’s headaches for the night, and finally have some rest.” Nadia looks surprised at the thought, but quickly furrows her brown and massages her temple. “I’ll try just about anything at this point, at least I have you to try this with, my love.” She smiles wearily at you. You softly press your forehead to hers and you both, in sync, concentrate your magic to flow between you both. The pain begins to subside, and you both simultaneously lets out a sigh of relief. It had been about a weak that you hadn’t felt this pain throbbing in your head. “Well, I’m glad that’s over, but I don’t know how long it’ll last. Let’s go back to bed, dear.” Nadia swiftly, but gracefully, climbs out of the tub. You quickly follow suit, once out, you both grab soft plush towels and wrap each other up. She presses a soft kiss you’re your forehead. “What a lovely bath that was, quickly, I won’t stay another minute out bed.” As she goes to the door, Nadia looks over her shoulder lustfully, “Come now, my love.” Your long hair is wet against your back and you quickly follow after Nadia and smile sheepishly, a blush rising across your plump cheeks. “That’s my girl”, Nadia exclaims.


	14. Bad Liar by Imagine Dragons x Julian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh this ones my favorite, and the longest!

A lot of time had passed since all the drama with the Devil and Lucio. You and Julian were blessed to be able to walk away virtually unscathed and unharmed. Finally, you could begin a proper relationship together. Or so you thought. It was the fifth day in a row that Julian seemed.. Off. Something was bothering him and you could tell by the sour look on his face. He sat in the back room of the shop as you cleaned up for the night. You weren’t quite ready to interrogate him yet. You wanted to finish closing up so that all of your energy and all of your attention could be poured into your companion. In the meantime, you settled with offering him a cup of tea. You simply set it on the table in front of him and gave him a soft smile. His eyes went wide, as if finally coming to the present and leaving the fog of his thoughts behind, if only for a moment. “Oh, thank you dear.” He added a weary smile to his words and he clasped one gloved hand onto the warm mug. Back to pondering he went, his free hand found purchase at his chin, his index finger curled and pressed against his cold lips as his face returned to its initial stern expression. 

Another hour or two passed before you could finally join Julian in the backroom. Your brows furrowed into a frown when you noticed he hadn’t taken a single sip of his tea, it had gone cold too. He was still frozen in his position from earlier, and he hadn’t noticed you come into the room until you sat beside him and pressed a warm hand to his thigh. Again, he jumped a bit having finally noticed you next to him. “Julian. What’s the matter? You haven’t taken a sip of tea since I offered it to you, it’s cold now.” There was a pout to your face, but your tone let him know you were serious in figuring out what was bothering him. “N-nothing darling, honestly.” His voice cracks as his eyes look anywhere but to you. “Don’t lie, I could tell something is bothering you for a few days now. Tell me, please.” You hand that rested on his thigh gave a loving squeeze of reassurance. “Let me help you Julian.” You scooted closer to your lover and waited patiently for his response, he sighed in defeat. 

“We beat the devil together. We saved Vesuvia together. We did the unthinkable together. It’s all thanks to you. You’ve freed me from the darkness. But..” His weary voice fades away, and he’s back with his finger to his lips. “But?” you ask, urging him to continue. “But now that my hands aren't busy with all of that. Who am I? What am I? I feel useless again. What am I supposed to do? I feel like you fell in love with the Julian that fought the Devil, the Julian that was fearless and tried new things. The Julian that was jumping on giant starry magic jellyfish. What am I now? A Julian that sits in your shop all day watching you work and doing nothing?” He looks so sad; your features soften when you notice the unwept tears pool in Julians grey eyes. 

“Oh Julian, the past you is still the you today. I love that Julian just as much as I love the current Julian, because they’re both still you. I love you, just because we’re not living with the threat of death or returning plague doesn’t mean that will change.” You voice is soft, and he leans his head onto your own. “But what if you get bored of me? What if you only fell in love with me because of the thrill of the adventure we were on together? I can tell you a billion pirate stories a day but none will change the fact that I have nothing that’s solely me currently. I don’t know how to be me, the real me that doesn’t need thrill or adventure to mask the fact that I’m actually quite terrified of everything around me.” He continues on like this for far too long. You take your two hands and forcefully clap them to either side of Julian’s slender face. The force makes him lose his train of thought, the shocked expression on his face almost makes you laugh. “Julian! I love you for you! Every part of you! You don’t need to fight demons or be a pirate to keep me swooning. The Julian that reads books, and can’t cook, and stumbles over uneven flooring is just as amazing as the Julian that fought Lucio like an old timey boxer. You’re perfect, just the way you are. I’m not going anywhere. Believe me, I’ve had the same thoughts. Now I’m just a boring shop keep, not the apprentice chosen specifically by the Countess to solve a murder mystery!” Julian takes one gloved hand and holds one of your hands that still hold his face. 

“My darling, the shop keep is just as amazing.”


	15. Panic Room by Au/Ra x Lucio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set immediately after the first failed ritual in Lucio's secret dining room. What happened to Lucio when he didn't have the body he so longed for?

It felt like hours had passed while the magical flames burned and singed Lucio’s skin. When he awoke in fetal position trembling, he didn’t recognize his surroundings. It was dark and cold. “Where am I” he sobbed. He didn’t know the ritual would make him suffer such a pain. “Am I alive?” He stood finally surveying his surroundings. That’s when he noticed. He was in complete darkness, a cold frozen abyss with no sky or land. His feet were planted firmly as if he was standing on the clearest of glass. There was nothing. “This isn’t right.” his voice is trembling now along with his body, except it didn’t feel like he had a body. He was correct, this wasn’t right. He didn’t have the body he was promised. He clutches his chest hard, searching for a pulse. Nothing was there. He felt empty. His feet started to move him backwards, but nothing was there to catch him when he felt flat on his back. “No no no no no no no!” He lifted himself again, circling around, frantically desperately trying to find something, anything. “No” he says one last time, choking on the words. A hard lump is growing in his throat now as he tries to keep the tears from falling. Lucio makes a mad dash to his right, or was it his left. He couldn’t tell with all the darkness confusing him, but he knows for a fact he was running until he couldn’t anymore. In is panicked state he miscalculates his steps and trips over his feet hitting what would be the ground hard, knocking himself out cold. 

How much time has passed? He awakes still in the dark abyss all alone. Immediately he’s back to panic. “What went wrong? Did I die? No! I needed this! How could this be?” He can’t stop is anymore, he finally lets the first tear fall from his scarlet eyes. At least he was alone, so no one could see him like this. “Well, hello Montag.” Wrong, a deep husky voice startles Lucio. “What! Who goes there? That’s not my name anymore, I go by Lucio!” He’s drawn his sword which is surprisingly still on him. “Oh, I know, I just wanted to tease. How pitiful you look Lucio. However, did we end up in this predicament?” Lucio finally recognizes the voice, the Devil. “Oh, what do you care. You’re not the dead one, are you?” He spits back just as the Devil’s form begins to coalesce into the void. “Silly Lucio, you aren’t dead. You’re merely in between the two realms, the mortal and that of the Arcana. Many months have passed there, but I can help you visit your mortal realm if you like? Of course, this weak form will do you no good, will it?” The Devil snaps his fingers and gives an evil laugh before Lucio could form any retort. His head is swimming and when he comes to, he’s in his abandoned wing. “Months have passed? It only felt like a day!” When he goes to hold his temples, he first realizes that he’s missing his gauntlet and that he’s covered in dense white fur. He’s a large white humanoid goat with deep crimson eyes. Just like the devil. Another panic settles in, but it’s quickly replaced with rage. He begins his fit in his wing, scratching all the eyes out of his portraits but leaves the one in his room alone. He loved that portrait of himself. It was the only thing that brought him any solace, alone as a ghost trapped in the west wing.


	16. It's Over Isn't It? by Deedee Magno Hall x Asra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra grieves your death and processes that fact that you stayed to fight the plague with Julian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here I go again, blending all of my fandoms together, Steven Universe and The Arcana lolololol

Regret. That’s all Asra felt. You both fought before he abandoned you and fled from Vesuvia. You chose Julian. You decided to fight the plague with Julian, rather than live with him. Now you’re gone. Asra never thought you’d leave him after all of these years for Julian. He was fine with you doing a little research on the illness from time to time but when it became deadly, when everyone was dying around you both.. Why’d you stay? You chose Julian, Julian won, and you’re gone now. 

“Why can’t I move on?” Asra thought to himself as he continued to grieve. Asra never thought in a million years that you’d stay. He knew you were compassionate and wanted to save lives but, risking your own? Before Asra left, he noticed you and Julian becoming closer. It hurt but still, Asra thought he had the leg up. You and Asra had history, years of it. You both only had bonded over medicine and the plague and yet, you loved him enough to stay and fight by his side. Now that you’ve passed, he has to be there for Julian. Julian grieved your death and it made Asra sick. 

“How can you grieve like this. You barely knew them! I knew them!” Asra snapped, but held his breath when he saw the look of pure and utter distraught on the doctor’s face. “How dare I doubt them.” Asra mumbled. “I’m sorry..” The ivory haired magician stepped out of the shop to catch his breath. “What am I without you?” Asra looked down to his hand as one single tear fell from his cheek and landed on his palm. “What’s the matter with me? There’s no changing the facts. They stayed. I left. Julian was there for them and I wasn’t. It’s over isn’t it? They’re gone.” 

Julian remained in the shop secretly listening to Asra’s whispers. The doctor clutched his chest and felt a pain twist deep inside. He knew Asra loved you, and still, he loved you too.


	17. Hearing by Sleeping at Last x Asra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A song with no lyrics, a fic with no dialogue. Hearing this song, I imagined a scene in a movie with Asra and reader in his oasis on an adventure to explore and find out all of this secrets of this crazy place sooo yah. Very sweet.

Together, you and Asra, hand in hand set off into his oasis to get lost in this unknowable world. To get lost in each other. You don’t care how long you’ll be hear, you don’t care if its dangerous. You just want to do this together. Everything is settle back home, Muriel is taking care of the shop, Lucio is handled. You both can just be free and explore this place finally. Is it even possible to map such a place out. Its forever changing before your eyes, the colors blinding, the wildlife astounding, the fruit exotic. Everything is so new, yet feels exactly how it should be. You’re not afraid, neither is he. For once, you both are on an adventure together, he’s not pushing away when a storm rolls overhead. He’s keeping your right here with him, close in his arms. Almost on cue, you both put up a shield to act as an umbrella to keep you both dry. You walk through the rain together, watching how the water lands softly on the soft flowers around you. Each drop of rain casting a bright light on the ground when it comes into contact. Pink, green, yellow, blue, orang, even colors you couldn’t imagine, colors you have never seen in your world. It’s beautiful. Faust slithering from Asra’s shoulders to yours, she licks at your cheek fondly and looks on ahead at the horizon. An amber sun is rising high in the sky, the colors of the sky bending out the heavenly body like paint in water. This place is magical, just like the first time you laid eyes on it. Asra grips your hand harder, and you both release the shield just as the rain lets up. With one look into tho lavender eyes, you know.. You both go bounding further into this world, no looking back, no regrets. Smiling, laughing, running, skipping, and tumbling over lush fields of unnamed flowers. You fall to the ground heaving, out of breath and in need of a break. Asra, as alive as can be, cartwheels towards you and lands soft in the ground next to you. Staring at the sky in a comfortable silence, the only sounds are the wind, your breathing, and soft giggles shared.


End file.
